


Daisy and Lucina’s Smash adventures

by animegirl1363



Category: Super Smash Brothers, smash ultimate
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: The misadventures of Daisy and Lucina.





	Daisy and Lucina’s Smash adventures

**Pt 1. How They Met**

During the tournament, there are break weeks were fighters can request one visitor from their worlds to come visit them. Being best friends, of course Peach will always ask for Daisy to come.

“I wish I could be a fighter too.” Daisy said.

“Maybe one day you’ll get your chance.” Peach said.

The two princesses were walking towards the training room. Daisy wanted to practice some new fighting moves. Being royalty, she was a target for getting kidnapped and Sarasaland doesn’t have its own ‘Mario’ like hero. Though she had flower power, her advisors would never let here train. Saying it wasn’t ‘princess like’. Obviously, this didn’t go over too well with Daisy. Whenever the Smash tournament came around, she would try to practice with Peach or Rosalina before going home.

Daisy burst into the training room, “I’ve got some fighting spirit in me too!”

Daisy’s shout caused someone to trip over themselves while performing a combo. They were mid-swing and their sword lunged out from their grip and landed on the white floor with its wielder.

“Gah! I am so sorry.” Daisy gasped.

“Oh, I didn’t think anyone reserved this time-slot too…” Puzzled, Peach looked at the monitor next to the door and sure enough it showed ‘reserved by Peach’.

“N-no, I’m sorry,” The girl said. She picked up her sword and walked up to the two princesses. She had long blue hair that was adorned by a golden tiara. “I came in here without looking at the monitor. Please forgive me.”

“You’ll be forgiven. If you teach that awesome move, you did just now.” Daisy winked and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Daisy.”

“Lucina.” She took the brunette’s palm in hers and asked, “Do you know how to use a sword?”

“Nope!” Daisy said brightly.

Somehow forgotten, Peach hummed and thought, “This looks to be a blooming friendship.”

Ever since then, Daisy made time to hangout with Lucina whenever she would visit Peach.

**Pt 2. Welcome Newcomers**

“Finally, I am a fighter! I’m so excited.” The desert princess hopped up and down in excitement. She had finally gotten her invitation to the tournament and ready to throw down. “I can’t wait to surprise Lu-lu. This means we can hangout more.”

“Someone’s excited to see their girlfriend~.” Peach poked her head into the doorway of Daisy’s dorm room.

The gasp Daisy emitted sounded completely fake, even though she was shocked that Peach said that.

“S-she is not my girlfriend!” The brunette stammered her words.

“Yet.” Peach tacked on so surely. “Your face is red by the way.”

“It’s sunburn!” 

“We’re in a building,” Peach clarified. “And you have nicknames for each other.”

“Friends give each other nicknames a lot, right, Peachy.” Daisy emphasized Peach’s nickname.

“Humph, I’m still right.” Peach said.

_\- Fire Emblem Dorm_

“Father, I’m so glad you were invited.” Lucina said. “I kept requesting you for the last tournament, but they only let you be a costume for that dumb Mii Swordfighter. And he had the nerve to trick me into thinking it was you.”

Her happiness and excitement quickly turned sour as she thought of that Mii with the sword. His face looked good to punch in her eyes.

Chrom patted Lucina on the back.

**Pt 3. Meeting Again**

Everyone was told to meet up in Smash Square Park where the opening ceremonies were being held. After announcing the newcomers, the fighters were free to do whatever they wished.

Lucina was greeting old friends, but her eyes were looking for a certain yellow clad princess. She couldn’t contain her happiness when she heard Daisy name. If she was a fighter, they could spend more time together.

Then she caught sight of a familiar yellow dress. “Excuse me everyone.”

When she found Daisy, the yellow princess nearly jumped into her arms.

“Surprise! I’m a fighter now. An echo.” Daisy said proudly.

“Wonderful.” Lucina said. “That also means we’ll be facing each other in the echo tournament.”

“I won’t go easy on ya Lu-Lu!” Daisy winked.

In the background, Bowser roared and guffawed.

“Are you ladies gonna give us a show!” He bellowed.

Daisy straighten her back and walked up to the gargantuan koopa. Each step was regal as befitting a princess. Once she was near Bowser, Daisy landed a quick, clean uppercut under Bowser’s chin and sent him flying high into the sky.

There were no rules against fighting outside of battle areas if the fight didn’t get too serious, so Daisy wouldn’t face any penalties for her actions.

“This isn’t Mario Party 3.” Peach commented.

“What! He was bothering us!” Daisy said.

“Thank you, Daisy.” Lucina said.

**Pt 4. Training**

Daisy raised her tennis racquet in the air. When white daisy petals bloomed around it, she spun until she hit the training dummy to send it flying across the room. As it flew, daisy petals were sparkling out of it.

“Are all sports equipment this powerful in your homeland?” Lucina wondered. She had never seen such power from a tennis racquet before. She had heard that they were specifically made to play a simple sport.

“Well… it usually depends on who uses it.” Daisy answered.

“Now I see why that Waluigi assist trophy is so formidable.” Lucina thought back to how aggressive said trophy was.

“The actual Waluigi is less threating than the trophy.” Daisy said. “So, what’s your favorite sport?”

“Swordsmanship.” Lucina posed.

“Other than that.” Daisy clarified.

“Oh… well we don’t have professional sports in my world like yours. In fact, my world is gone.”

“Huh?” This was the first time Daisy heard of this.

Lucina had not meant to say that. She soon recovered and attempted to wave off the conversation. “Please pay no mind to what I just said.”

“You can live in my world.” Daisy suggested. She didn’t ask Lucina for further explanation, but if her home was gone she didn’t want Lucina to return to ruin.

Lucina was dumbstruck. Daisy’s suggestion was so out of left field it left her speechless.

Due to her friend’s silence Daisy had started to think she offended her. Lucina’s world most likely needed her too, seeing she was a princess. “Lu-Lu, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Please don’t worry yourself.” Lucina smiled. The topic was quickly forgotten, Lucina did wonder if it was possible to be transported to one of the other worlds.

**Pt 5. A Gift**

At the weapon forgery, Lucina looked at the newly crafted sword in front of her. It had a beautifully crafted yellow patterned hilt and guard. The pommel was a white Daisy shape. The cross guard was made to be in the shape of a daisy flower. The blade was short and thin, so it was light and easy to carry around. The weird part was the fuller; it was filled with hard sand. No doubt to pay homage to Daisy’s desert princess status.

Lucina thanked the shop keep and sheathed the sword. She was off to met Daisy for their training session.

_\- training room_

“Sorry I’m late. Me and Peach were getting smoothies.” Daisy said as she entered the room.

“No problem, I only just got her.” Lucina said. “I have something for you.”

She gave Daisy the word.

“I figured it was time you got a real sword. Your skills are improving, but it’s much different holding a real sword than a practice one.” Lucina said.

“Cool! With this, I can protect myself from aliens trying to kidnap me.” Daisy exclaimed. “Oh! Before I forget. I also got you something too.”

“Huh?”

Daisy pulled out a small decorative box. “Open it!”

Lucina held the box as if it was made of glass and would break if wind blew on it slightly. Upon opening it, there was a necklace inside. It shimmered as the light shown on it.

“It’s my Parallel Falchion.” Lucina awed as she put it on. “Thank you, Daisy, I shall cherish it forever.”

Lucina didn’t have many tangible items from those she cherished, for they were all destroyed in her time. She always valued the time spent with her loved ones, for the end could come at any moment. An object can be a symbol of the bond people share. Lucina hovered her hand over the necklace and silently vowed to cherish their friendship.

“Lu-Lu What’s wrong? You seem like you’re about to cry.” Daisy wondered.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Lucina rubbed her face hoping to clear away any tears that threaten to fall. “Let’s get you strapped up.”

Lucina helped Daisy strap on the sword around her waist. Lucina was glad that Daisy could not hear her rapidly beating heart.

**Pt 6. A New Place to Stay**

Lucina was in a room with both the hands. She had requested to talk to them for something important.

“Is there any way I can return to another world that isn’t my own?” She asked.

“The hands looked at each other curiously before answering, “yes”.

“However,” Master Hand began. “You will not be able to return to your own world until after the next tournament.”

“When ever that may be.” Added Crazy Hand.

Lucina had a small feeling that would be the case even if she hoped it wasn’t.

“Thank you for your time.” She said.

_\- Fire Emblem Dorm_

Lucina paced around her father’s dorm room. She didn’t know what to tell her father. On her way here, she thought long and hard, but in the end, she decided that she wouldn’t return home with them.

The door opened, and Lucina froze mid-step. It didn’t take Chrom long to figure out something heavy was bothering Lucina.

“Lucina is something wrong?” Chrom’s worry was all in his voice.

Lucina didn’t answer, she fidgeted around before ripping the band-aid off. “I’m not returning home with you all!”

“What!” Shocked, Chrom walked up next to his daughter, “Lucina, please explain.”

“Father, there is no reason for me to go back.” Lucina started. “You have your Lucina to worry about. I won’t interfere with that.”

“Nonsense! Lucina, you are always welcomed no matter what.” Chrom said. “I’m always worried about you. Ever since the end of the battle, I always wonder if you’re eating properly or have a good place to sleep at night. Please come home and come back with me and Robin to the castle.”

“Father you can’t worry about me anymore. Please focus on the baby Lucina in your timeline.” Lucina said.

“I have enough room in my heart to care about both of my Lucina’s.” Chrom said.

“At least if I go to another world, then you’ll have the peace of mind that I have a proper place to sleep and I’m getting good nutrition.” Lucina attempted to smile.

Chrom sighed. He couldn’t change her mind. “Well, you do have a point. Can I ask which world you’re going to?”

“Daisy’s world.” She said.

“At least you didn’t choose to go to Snake’s world.” Chrom chuckled and pulled Lucina into a hug.

**Pt 7. Valentine Confessions**

The smell of chocolate filled the dorm kitchen. The father daughter duo was trying, and failing, to make homemade chocolate. The two wanted to make some for the entire dorm.

Chrom and Lucina saw smoke from the stove and quickly pulled out the burnt dessert from the oven.

“I fear the day Ylisse gains the ability to use stoves.” Chrom said.

“Guys, I can’t sleep with you burning chocolate all night.” Roy grumbled, stepping into the kitchen.

“We apologize lord Roy.” Chrom said. He was still forgetting to not use everyone’s royal titles. “I think this is the last batch we’re gonna make for the night.”

Roy yawned and returned to his room.

“I guess, I could just buy some for her…” Lucina mumble as she turned off the oven.

“Hmm?”

“Ah! It’s nothing father.” Lucina waved her hands.

“Who is she~.”

“Daisy.” Lucina’s face was red. She couldn’t help but realize the desert princess was on her mind as of late.

_\- Mario bros Dorm_

“Perfect!” Daisy yelled.

The aura of freshly made chocolate filled the air of the kitchen. The three princesses, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina were making chocolate treats for their friends.

“I made that heart shaped one for you Peach. And the start shaped one is for Rosy.” Daisy said.

“Thank you.” Peach and Rosalina said and handed flower shaped chocolate to Daisy.

“There’s also a sword shaped one in here too.” Rosalina pointed out.

“Girlfriend.”

“Quite!” Daisy picked up the candy.

“I had a feeling something was going on between you two.” Rosalina said.

“You’re going to confess your feelings to her on valentine’s day. How romantic.” Peach swooned.

“How do you know that!” Daisy wanted to know.

“You were mumbling about it in your room.” Peach said. “Learn to close your door.”

Daisy turned red in the face.

_\- Smash Square Smoothie Shop_

“Happy valentine’s days.” Daisy gave Lucina her treat.

“Thank you.” She admired the falchion shaped chocolate.

“I can’t cook, so I had to buy your chocolate.” Lucina said.

“Don’t sound disappointed. It’s just as good as homemade ones.” Daisy said, throwing one the chocolates cubes in her mouth.

“There is something I must tell you too, Daisy.” Lucina said. “My feelings for you beyond that of friendship.”

“Lu-Lu…”

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. And if you want to stop being friends because of this, that’s fine too. I’ll even give you your necklace back too. And-”

“Lu-Lu! I like you too.” Due to Lucina’s rambling, it was hard for Daisy to get a word in. “I don’t want to stop being friends. I like you too. More than friends.”

**Pt 8. Farewells and New Beginnings**

The tournament has ended at it was time for the fighters to return home. Chrome wanted Lucina to come home, but she had made her choice and she was going to stick with it. 

Lucina hugged her father.

“You stay safe over there.” Chrom said.

“I will father.” Lucina said.

“You’ll be living in the castle. She’ll totally safe.” Daisy chirped.

“Can I count on you to keep he safe.” Chrom turned to the brunette.

“Father!” Lucina turned red from embarrassment.

“Totally!” Daisy puffed out her chest.

“And I’m not living in the castle Daisy. I said I didn’t want special treatment.” Lucina said.

“Well, where are you going to stay at, hmm?” Daisy asked.

“Well, I was thinking I could work hard and eventually live in a sand dune.” She replied.

“You really don’t have much experience with the desert do you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“I know they make warfare extremely tedious because of the limited movement range.” Lucina said.

“You’re living in the castle with me and that’s final.” Daisy said.

-

At was time for everyone to return home. Lucina went back with the Mario gang and began to live with Daisy in Sarasaland. Lucina was quickly welcomed, she was soon recognized as a friend and ally to the Mario gang and invited when they got together for events.

Lucina did travel around the world of Mario Bros. from time to time because she was used to constantly traveling around.

Eventually, Lucina and Daisy did marry, and the princesses ruled over Sarasaland.


End file.
